tudo,nada e neve
by reneev
Summary: Sou como o nada... não tem cor nem sabor... não há combinação... só é o oposto de tudo! Neve... a neve me lembra... mas eu não lembro neve...'Fic dedicada a Becca!


Tudo,nada e neve

Eu ando pelas ruas cheias de neve e sem vida. As vezes me comparo com os dias de inverno... Mas... nos dias de inverno as pessoas ficam juntas de baixo de uma coberta tomando algo quente. E eu não sou assim...

Talvez como a neve... gelada,sem cor...sem vida.

Mas a neve... a neve a branca e pura e eu não sou puro... Crianças brincam nela e se divertem fazendo anjos de neve e quando sentem ela se tornando água em contato com seus corpos quentes. Mas eu nunca me derreteria com um corpo quente...

Entro dentro da escola e vejo os diversos alunos rindo,conversando... _sorrindo_...

Alguns deles me cumprimentam e eu dou mais um dos meus sorrisos falsos mas é difícil dizer se os delas também são falsos porque... eu nunca soube o que é sorrir _verdadeiramente._

X

- neve...

- acha... que ele esta bem?

- ...

- deveria ligar para o hos-

- NÃO!!!

- tem medo do que?

- não tenho medo...

- esta perdendo sua fama – dizia se retirando do lugar –

- un?

- de senhor frieza... de senhor perfeito

Estava finalmente sozinho... Olhou para a janela vendo toda aquela neve cair. Talvez a neve lhe lembra-se da cor de sua pele... de seu corpo gelado... Mas ele não lembrava a neve... a neve que lembrava ele...

X

- AAAA hoje ta bem frio né Sai?

- ...

- ei Sai! To falando com você!

- un? Há...desculpe Naruto

- no que estava pensando?

- em nada

- Ham sei... pode me contar! É alguma garota? Safadão!

- não é... nada disso

- então é o que? Um garoto!?!

- ...não...

- ei Sai... você ta legal? Ta tremendo...

- é o frio

- vamos comer um ramem bem quente e depois você vai lá em casa pra gente jogar videogame!

- certo...

X

- senhor...

- cancele a reunião

- como?

- isso mesmo que ouviu

- mas senhor Itachi...

- cancele a reunião

X

- Sai!

- oi...

- cara... você ta tremendo...

- suando?

- Sakura-chan! Vem cá

- que foi baka?

- olha o Sai

- un?

Meu corpo treme...estou com frio... estou suando...mas não estou com calor para suar! Eu estou com muito frio.

- e então Sakura-chan?

- você esta com febre... é melhor não vir a escola por esses dias Sai...pode pior

- certo...

- né Sai... eu queria te acompanhar até sua casa mas hoje to de castigo

- tudo bem Naruto-kun... eu me viro

Saiu da escola e vejo mais neve,sinto cada vez mais frio,não sei mais onde estou... nem mesmo enxergo para onde meus pés me levam. Mas começo a me sentir quente... uma dor aguda e quase absurda do meu lado esquerdo do corpo. Sinto algo quente...muito quente escorrer sobre essa área...sinto meu rosto quente... mas começo a sentir frio quando sinto a neve do meu lado direito do corpo. Muitas vozes...não reconheço _nenhuma_.

X

- os jornais já ficaram sabendo...

- leia a manchete: 'grande Uchiha Itachi, diria em alta velocidade e atropela um jovem estudante de 16 anos e não foi preso por ter grande influencia'

- não ouvi nenhuma mentira ai

- acha que é fácil?

- o quê?

- tenho um garoto internado na emergência por minha causa,um bando de jornalistas na minha cola... que semana em

- quem manda ir com tanta pressa

- o farol estava verde pra mim! Ele entrou na frente do carro! não pude fazer nada! Tentei frear mas quando vi já tinha atropelado o moleque

- Itachi

- quê?

- esta perdendo a compostura

- vai se ferrar

- bem... estou indo ver o garoto...

- certo...

- o estado dele é grave

- eu sei...

Frio... como a neve.

X

Abro meus olhos lentamente... vejo tudo branco e mais nada... não sinto meu corpo e um barulho na minha orelha. Não que fosse desagradável... mas também não era agradável... mas era... diferente...

- será que estou morto?

- não! Seu coração bate e você ainda tem pulsação e teu sangue ainda corre por suas veias...

virei meu rosto assustado e dei de cara com um homem de expressões serias,o cabelo longo preso em um rabo de cavalo perfeitamente,a roupa bem arrumada. Tudo com muito charme e elegância... mas foi sua voz tão fria que fez meu corpo tremer por inteiro. Neve... ele me lembra neve...

- quem-

- sou a pessoa que quase fez você perder a vida

- como?

- não lembra de nada?

- do que lembraria?

- eu te atropelei já faz um mês... você esteve desacordado todo esse tempo

- o quê?

- perdeu muito sangue... seu cérebro entrou em 'modo off' ... você quase teve um derrame mas no final das contas só entrou em coma... deve estar feliz por ainda estar vivo

- por que estaria feliz?

- o quê?

- por que estaria feliz? Não a razão para viver... sou só mais um nesse mundo,só um estudante que depois de um tempo todos esqueceriam... eu... sou o nada

- nada?

- é... Naruto me lembra o Sol por ser radiante e sempre alegre... e mesmo em dias nublados e chuvosos ele aparece e vem com um lindo arco-íres... Sakura me lembrar pimenta... é forte e tem um sabor ardido mas há quem goste... e sempre deixa um sabor especial na comida... e você...

- eu?

- me lembra a neve

ficamos em silencio... não havia o que ser comentado ali foi quando uma enfermeira entrou junto com um medico e me aplicou um medicamento,a ultima coisa que vi foi ele saindo daquele quarto e sentir meu corpo mais fraco ainda.

X

- ele saiu do hospital faz uma semana senhor

- estão o acompanhando?

- algumas enfermeiras assim como pediu

- e a escola dele? Ele perdeu três meses de aulas

- mandei professores particulares a casa dele... ele é muito inteligente tudo que foi ensinado nesses três meses ele pegou mais da metade só em uma semana

- entendo...

- deveria vê-lo senhor

- quando terminar esse relatório eu irei

- certo...com licença senhor

X

Sou como o nada... não tem cor nem sabor... não há combinação... só é o oposto de tudo! Neve... a neve me lembra... mas eu não lembro neve...

Itachi me lembra a neve... é frio... mas se esquentar vira água e deixa que sua mascara e sua crosta de gelo caia sobrando a mais pura água... mas se eu olhar para a neve jamais lembrarei dele...

Já se olharem para a neve lembraram de mim...

Mas de noite...quando senti algo quente tocar meu rosto...pude jurar que tinha me transformado em água naquele instante.

X

-senhor...

- ...

- senhor... todos já foram embora... esta chovendo melhor voltarmos

- não...

- senhor...

estavam apenas os dois de baixo daquela chuva olhando a lapide que ha poucas fora colocada ali.

- ele dizia ser o nada...

- un?

- mas ele nunca soube... que sempre foi o tudo

- ...

- quando temos tudo...sempre sentimos algo faltando e como se fossemos nada... nunca sabemos se as pessoas estão sorrindo para nós ou de nós... mas quando somos nada... nos conformamos em não ter nada...

- ...

- descanse em paz... Sai-kun...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cabo n.n

Espero que tenham gostado

Principalmente a becca

BECCA EU TE AMO

Pois bem u.u

Ta um lixo ç.ç

Mas eu tentei .

Fiz o coitado do Sai morre ç.ç

E gente... ta confuso eu sei mas não é pra entende XD

Bem .-.

Deixa reviwes ;-;

Sou dependente delas

HÀ!!! Antes que eu esqueça

Bom 2009 para todos e que varias fic's estejam por vir né?!

Para comemorar o dia primeiro de 2009 eu lhes dou essa fic

E é claro...

Essa fic para a Becca para comemorar nossa reconciliação no casamento

TE AMO BECCA

Bjs

FELIZ 2009!!!


End file.
